


Silent Night

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: Hard work can leave the resident medics exhausted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my secret santa gift to my friend Kisuna as part of the It's an Emergenji discord secret santa 2016, kinda delayed in posting on here as I kept forgetting to transfer it from tumblr but better late than never. Short but sweet.

“I don’t know how you do it, Zenyatta”

“Do what, Doctor Ziegler?”

The pair of medics sat on one of the many ledges overlooking the sea at the Gibraltar watchpoint, the sun having set several hours before and their only light source being the waxing moon and the lone harmony orb that Zenyatta had pushed to hover over Angela’s shoulder. The day before had brought a rough mission for the recently reformed Overwatch team, many casualties were suffered within hours, thankfully none fatal, but the sheer mass of them called for an early retreat to be ordered by Winston.

By some miracle, Zenyatta himself hadn’t been injured despite being on the team that was dispatched. Unfortunately the same couldn’t be said for the team’s resident audio medic (who seemed unphased by the whole ordeal, playing his own healing tracks in his bed and refusing to be seen to by the others), bringing the staff in the medical ward down to only three. 

The night approaching as quickly as it did took the trio by surprise, all of them too caught up in their work to keep track of the time. It wasn’t until Torbjorn had come down to the ward carrying a freshly fixed prosthetic for Junkrat that they realised how long they’d been working non-stop for. It took some some hard convincing from Ana (the threat of being hit by a sleep dart) to get Angela to leave the ward for a few hours. Given the late hour most of the patients had finally managed to get some sleep, leaving Ana the perfect opportunity to shoo Angela and Zenyatta out for a while, insisting that she’d be fine on her own for a few hours.

Angela heaved a heavy sigh as she glanced across the sea to see the reflection of the stars sparkling back at her. It didn’t improve her mood completely, but at the very least it brought a smile to her face. After a moment of hesitation she began to talk once more.

“Staying so positive all of the time. You see our friends in great pain, yet you never falter and always try to keep a smile on their face despite everything. How do you manage to look at people, specifically your loved ones, in those states yet still keep yourself happy?”

The question had been weighing heavy on her for a while now, the radiating positivity that she brought back to the watchpoint with her during the recall now fading to a dim glow. She couldn’t stand to see the people she loved and held dearly to her heart in distress, but it was practically in her job description. The one thing that kept her going was the joy that Zenyatta brought with him whenever he was in the medical wing. The omnic never faltered in making sure that every patient was happy and content, and if they weren’t he wouldn’t stop until they were. Angela tried to do the same, but often the pained whines and the stark white bandages prevented her from hanging around in one room for too long.

A short silence dragged out between the two of them as Zenyatta considered how to reply, knowing the state that Angela was in and how easily she could break given the wrong phrasing.

“I have accepted that if I don’t give my all to these patients, they are not going to give their all to me. In order for them to become healthy once more I must continue to motivate them to do so. Seeing them that way is still hard for myself, but I push through it to ensure their harmony over my own.”

The response brought the small smile back to Angela’s face, having faded soon after she posed her question. The silence stretched on between them once more, Zenyatta’s response not warranting a reply from Angela. To Zenyatta, the smile of understanding on her face had been the only response he needed. He knew that one the initial rough patch of seeing her friends injured and bloody on a regular basis passed, she’d once again be working at her full performance capacity. Having only experience it before through stories from Genji during slow days in Nepal, Zenyatta was looking forward to seeing that spark of determination in her eyes once more.

The two continued to sit there until sunrise, Angela having fallen asleep soon after their short conversation and subconsciously leant into Zenyatta’s side in her sleep. A well earned and well needed rest, he reasoned. He silently pushed a harmony orb over to her shoulder, allowing her to bask in ten more minutes of rest before their hectic day began all over again.


End file.
